Kaguya Madoka
is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Madoka's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Moon. Her catchphrase is . Bio Appearance As a civilian, Madoka has long purple hair with dark magenta ribbons on each side of her head and blue eyes. Stray strands hang from each side of her face. She wears an indigo dress with thin white vertical stripes accented with a dark purple belt with a golden crescent moon-shaped buckle. On the top of her neck is another dark magenta ribbon accented with a golden brooch that resembles the belt buckle. She wears a pale blue long-sleeved blouse under the dress with dark purple bands around the wrists. She also wears dark gray shoes with gray socks. As Cure Selene, her hair becomes longer, slightly wavier, and becomes a lilac color. She also has several stray strands of hair. Her headpiece is a frilly white headband with a purple bow on each side. The purple bow on the left side has a gold moon and a small white star on it. She also has gold bands in her hair and wears gold crescent moon earrings. She wears a frilly purple choker with a little blue flower in the center. Her top is purple with frilly white trim where her Star Color Pendant is and blue trim around her puffed out white sleeves. There is also a white star in the middle of her top. Her skirt has multiple layers in it as well as a blue-purple bow on the back. The top layer is white and frilly, the second layer is purple with a cyan trim as well as gold stars hanging off the ends, and then a frilly purple later and a translucent cyan layer. Her wrist warmers are mostly white with blue trim and are frilly at the ends. She wears white boots with purple tips and blue flowers with purple trim at the top. Personality Madoka is a third-year student who tries her best to be ladylike. She from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is a famous pianist. She, herself, holds national championship titles in piano, archery, flower arranging, and tea ceremonies seamlessly, and gets excellent grades in academics. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town". According to AI's evaluations, she is mostly a composed leader type who is befitting for issuing orders. Owing to her father's high expectations, Madoka originally forces herself to achieve perfection in different scopes of her talents, which causes her to get stressed out easily and becomes embarrassed with herself when she accidentally makes a small mistake. She can also get anxious fairly clearly in very tense situations, such as being glared by Nasu Yumika. But with her friends' help, she begins to learn how to lower her own standards and cope with her own stress. Relationships Kaguya Fuyuki - Madoka often works hard and strives for excellence due to being under extreme pressure of meeting her father's rather high expectations. Due to this, she's often shown to be tense around his presence, going as far as reciting every single word on her script in Abraham's movie. She's would often feel slightly hesitant and guilty about hiding Fuwa and her being a Pretty Cure from him. Etymology - comes from the kanji, 香り, which means "fragrance" http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E9%A6%99.html, means "eternity" or "forever" https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E4%B9%85#Japanese, while means "arrow"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E7%9F%A2.html which eludes to Madoka's great skill at archery. - When written with the kanji, 円, it can mean "yen" or "round"https://www.behindthename.com/name/madoka/submitted, with the latter eluding to Madoka's theme as Cure Selene, as the moon is often round. Cure Selene is a noun and means "the Greek goddess of the moon"https://www.dictionary.com/browse/selene. History Cure Selene "Light up the night sky! With the secretive moonlight! Cure Selene!" 夜空に輝く！神秘の月あかり！キュアセレーネ！ Yozora ni Kagayaku! Shinpi no Tsukiakari! Kyua Serēne! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Madoka. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. During the battles, Selene uses long range attacks with her arrow to fight the enemy. She has however demonstrated numourous times that she can go offensive when needed. Transformation *'Color Charge!:' Madoka's pendant top pops up, allowing Madoka to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase as her two hair ribbons disappear and she draws a crescent moon. Madoka then rides on the crescent moon as she touches the center of the pendant with the pen and starts to sing. As she flies through the air, she starts to draw and once she gets off the crescent moon, she catches the line she draws and it turns into a bow and arrow. She then fires the bow into the sky, with the light splitting into four beams that wrap around her wrists and legs, forming her cuffs and boots respectively. After she touches the center again, she then draws on the other parts of her outfit, starting with the puffy sleeves, the bodice, and then the skirt and back ribbon. After that, she draws on her choker, earrings, and headband as her hair grows longer and lighter. She presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and attaches to her dress. She then draws the white star-like design on her bodice before the pen flies into the pouch. She stops singing and introduces herself before striking a pose. Attacks * : Using the Star Color Pendant, Cure Selene is able to perform this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Capricorn Star Princess Color Pen, Cure Selene is able to perform an upgraded version of this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Sagittarius Star Color Pen, Cure Selene is able to perform an upgraded version of this attack. * : An attack Cure Selene performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Milky and Cure Soleil. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. Songs Madoka's voice actor, Komatsu Mikako has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Naruse Eimi, who voices Hoshina Hikaru, Kohara Konomi, who voices Hagoromo Lala, and Yasuno Kiyono, who voices Amamiya Elena. Duets *'Color Charge!' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Kohara Konomi and Yasuno Kiyono) Trivia *Madoka's birthday is on November 23rd, making her star sign Sagittarius. *Madoka shares her name with Akimoto Madoka from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Gallery :Main Page: Kaguya Madoka/Image Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure characters